Abandoned and abused
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Kimberly Brock is being abused by the guy she thought she loved, but shes too scared to tell anybody including her own mother after ending up in the hospital. Her abuser takes her out in the middle of nowhere to have his way with her, when she wont cooperate he leaves her there abandoned and abused. can she make it home? and just how traumatized is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, ive stolen the characters and changed some of their personalities. That is all thank you and enjoy.**

Jill Brock woke up late on a Tuesday morning feeling well rested and grateful to have a day off. She put on her robe and started down the staircase. Before she could ever get to the last step, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. _Well that's odd, _she thought, _No one is supposed to be home. _Her husband, Jimmy Brock, had left for work early this morning, and she had asked Kimberly last night to drop the boys off at the elementary on her way school. Her heart pounded against her chest as she realized there could be robbers in her home. Her heart in her throat, she approached the kitchen door, cautiously peed in through a crack in the door. She found herself immensely relieved when she saw her two boys sitting at the table, playing their game boys. She opened the door all the way and stepped inside. "Why arent you two in school?" she demanded ready to scold them.

"Kim hasn't come down yet, we have no ride." Mathew the eldest of the two replied not taking his eyes off of his game.

"Thats strange she's always up and ready in time." I thought out loud.

"I think I'll go check on her."

Doing just that, Jill went up the stairs, down the hall and knocked on her step-daughters room. After receiving no reply, she entered the room to find the teenager sleeping peacefully under the covers on her bed. _I know she got home late, I heard her come in, but she shouldn't be __**that **__tired._

"Kim, wake up honey. You're late for school." _no response. _She walked up to Kim and gently shook her shoulder.

"Aggghhh!" Kimberly gasped in pain, bolting upright clutching the arm her step-mother had shook.

"Kim whats wrong with your arm?" Jill asked growing concerned.

"I fell on my bed" she said very lamely.

"Kim I know you want your personal life to yourself, but honestly! You cant think I'm that stupid" Jill said offended her step-daughter would think she'd have bought that.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" Kimberly said softly, then she looked around seeming confused. "Where the heck is my apple!" she exclaimed irritated. (Except she didn't say heck). This really confused Dr. Brock, but then she noticed that Kimberly was sweating. Like any mother would, Jill placed the back of her hand on her step-daughter's forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up and you're delusional!" she realized her concern was certainly showing now. "Really! Call the fire department quick." Kimberly said alarmed and not at all sarcastic.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital to be examined and fix up your arm" Jill noticed kims arm was bent in an akward position. "I think it may be broken."

It took a while to get kimberly out of bed. All her energy was drained and she was extremely weak. It was even harder to get her down the stairs and out the door with the boys following behind carrying their backpacks. They got into the car, buckled up, and started driving.

"Mom, why is kim still in her pajamas?" Zachery, her youngest, asked her.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to school." Matthew added. He saw his older sister was unconscious in the passanger seat.

"I'm dropping you two off at school, and i'm taking your sister to the hospital, shes sick."

"Will she be alright?" Zach asked innocently. Jill glanced at the sleeping teenager beside her. "I think so" she said hoping kim would.

Kim's POV

I heard murmurs, voices. They were coming from outside my room, but how could they? No one is home. Wait, my bed it feels...different. _Where am I?_ My eyes fluttered open. White. That's what I saw, a lot of white. The room was so bright it made me dizzy, it made my head ache as well. After a little, not only did I realize where I was, but I also reaslized other things, like how my arm felt heavy and I could feel something wrapper around my chest, in the rib area. There was something else too, Oh yeah! _My whole body ached as well. _Crap! _I'm in a hospital. I'm sure they've already found some burns, cuts and broken bones. How am I supposed to explain all this!? _I saw mom come in looking relieved. Probably because I was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taking a long time to update. I have a lot more to type, but ive seem to lost my notebook I keep all my fanfics in. I have two other stories as well but theyre lost with this one. The other two stories are charmed stories. As soon as I find my notebook ill start updating again. Thankyou.**


End file.
